Verte otra vez
by Khatal
Summary: La sacerdotisa Anna termina convertida en shinki de Bishamon, con todas las complicaciones que eso implica para su diosa y para su joven prometido.
1. Chapter 1

Bishamonten, honorable miembro de los 7 Dioses de La Fortuna, se encontraba patrullando como de costumbre. A lo lejos vio a la joven sacerdotisa que le facilitaba el trabajo por esos días, sonrió ante la visión de la rubia regañando a su prometido, llevaba un papel en las manos así que probablemente se trataba de sus calificaciones.

―Veena, hay uno cerca del hospital, parece ser de los grandes.

El comentario de Kazuma la hizo enfocarse en la dirección que le indicaba y dirigirse allí a toda velocidad.

―¿Un león? ―preguntó Yoh mirando el cielo incrédulo.

―Es Bishamonten ―respondió Anna, mirando fugazmente el sitio donde apuntaba su prometido y luego volviendo a concentrarse en él―. ¡No cambies el tema!

Yoh se rascó la nuca mientras le sonreía nervioso. No era el primero de la clase, sin embargo, habitualmente se mantenía en una posición decente, pero este trimestre definitivamente había sido lo que se llama un vago y Anna tenía toda la razón en estar molesta.

―Lo siento, Anna. Te prometo que lo haré excelente como nunca en los exámenes recuperativos ―dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Anna lo miró de brazos cruzados, con cara de que no creía palabra. Los amigos siempre se dejaban caer en vacaciones e Yoh no se concentraba para nada cuando ellos estaban cerca. La rubia se masajeó la sien y suspiró cansada, tendría que solicitar la ayuda de Tao, Pirika y Manta para mantener a Horo y Ryu entretenidos fuera de la casa y a Yoh concentrado en los estudios.

―¿Te das cuenta de los problemas que me provocas? ―le preguntó molesta―. ¡Ahora tendré que planificar tus sesiones de estudio además del entrenamiento!

Yoh la miró perplejo unos segundos y luego se largó a reír, bajo la mirada ahora más fastidiada de Anna. Cuando se calmó le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

―Definitivamente no sé dónde estaría sin ti.

La rubia le dio vuelta la cara para disimular su sonrojo, mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección al hospital. Ya se les estaba haciendo tarde para visitar a Manta, a quién habían operado de apendicitis hace dos días.

Yoh la siguió riendo en silencio, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y aún se avergonzaba cuando él le hacía comentarios de ese tipo, pero eso era parte del encanto de Anna. Esa timidez insospechada que se encontraba bajo esa imagen de chica ruda. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar junto a ella y la tomó de la mano, ella no protestó, pero desvió la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de contacto de forma espontánea.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al percibir la gran cantidad de energía negativa que se acumulaba en su destino. Ninguno tuvo que decir palabra, comenzaron a correr en ese instante, Manta estaba allí y tenían que asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Yoh notó que el león que había visto antes se encontraba luchando contra el gran ayakashi negro de 5 metros de largo que había en el lugar, montada sobre el león se encontraba una mujer rubia con una armadura medieval, supuso que esa debía ser la diosa Bishamon a quién Anna estaba sirviendo a causa de la gran cantidad de demonios y energía negativa que se estaban concentrando en Tokio. La mujer atacaba fieramente con una gran espada, sus movimientos le dejaban en claro la diferencia entre un simple shaman como él y una diosa de la guerra como ella.

Anna lo detuvo antes de acercarse más a lugar de la pelea.

―Si nos acercamos le vamos a estorbar, ella puede acabar con eso sin problemas, Manta va a estar bien.

Tal como Anna le había señalado, la diosa dio un salto espectacular y clavó la espada justo en el centro de la cabeza de la bestia, el ayakashi desapareció dejando un destello color plata en el lugar. Bhishamon aterrizó, miró a la pareja y les sonrió haciendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza para luego montar a Kuraha y retirarse del lugar.

Ambos respondieron al saludo de la misma forma y entraron al hospital, esperando que Manta no hubiera estado mirando por la ventana porque, con lo nervioso que era, ver a un monstruo así definitivamente pudo provocarle un ataque…

―¿Dónde vamos ahora Kazuma?

Veo uno delante de nosotros. No parece ser demasiado, debería bastar con un disparo ―respondió diligentemente su guía.

―Bien, después de esto terminaremos con el sector sur y regresaremos a casa. Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy.

Se dirigieron al lugar señalado por Kazuma, derribaron con facilidad al ayakashi y continuaron con el último trayecto de su ronda. No iban demasiado lejos cuando su shinki guía dio la voz de alerta.

―¡Veena! ―la alertó Kazuma―. Tenemos que volver, apareció otro de gran tamaño en el hospital.

―¡¿Dos iguales en el mismo lugar?! ―preguntó alarmado Kuraha.

―¡No hay tiempo de pensar! ¡Vamos! ―ordenó Bishamon. Kuraha obedeció y dio la vuelta, corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital. Pero al llegar no había nada, todos los shinkis miraron perplejos a Kazuma, él nunca se equivocaba, él mismo se deshacía en disculpas con su diosa, hubiera jurado que lo vio. Bishamon solo rio ligeramente, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado―. Kura, Aki, Kinu, Ai, Kazu, adelántense. Yo tengo que hablar con alguien.

―¡Pero Veena! ¡No deberías―!

―Kazuma, es una orden.

Sus shinkis se sobresaltaron ligeramente, era poco común que ella recurriera a su autoridad de esa forma. Su guía simplemente asintió y se marchó junto con los demás.

―Todavía no comprendo por qué sus shinkis no deben ver a las sacerdotisas que sirven de apoyo ―comentó Anna recostada contra la pared.

―Hay cosas que los shinki no deben recordar y tener contacto con humanos que pueden verlos podría evocar sus recuerdos, eso sería nefasto para ellos porque morirían para siempre ―respondió amablemente la diosa―. Supongo que debo agradecerte, nunca había tenido un apoyo tan eficiente.

―No era la gran cosa ―Anna se encogió de hombros―. Era bastante débil y un amigo está hospitalizado aquí, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando por ayuda.

―Ya veo ―Bishamon le sonrió y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo―. Has trabajado duro, sé que las sacerdotisas no reciben paga, pero sería de mala educación rechazar el obsequio de una diosa.

Anna se acercó y recibió el sobre con curiosidad. Era un sello, pero nunca había visto uno de ese tipo.

―Servirá si alguna vez llega a aparecer uno que no puedas manejar ―continuó Bishamon―. Tiene parte de mi poder, protegerá a cualquiera que lo use.

―Se lo agradezco mucho ―dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

―Al parecer la ola de ayakashis llegó a su fin, así que este habrá sido tu último trabajo conmigo, solo hazme el favor de no apartarte del mundo espiritual ―Le sonrió ampliamente y puso una mano sobre su cabeza―. Estoy segura de que cuando crezcas serás muy hábil y podría recibir tu ayuda de nuevo.

―Como usted desee Bishamon-sama ―respondió Anna aún con lo cabeza gacha. Para cuando levantó la vista, la diosa ya se había marchado.

En el camino de regreso se adelantó para pasar al templo, aunque fuera un regalo, lo correcto era orarle a la diosa que se lo había dado a modo de agradecimiento. Para cuando terminó sus oraciones Yoh la esperaba en la entrada, continuaron su camino en un agradable silencio hasta que llegaron al cementerio que había de camino a casa.

Ambos percibieron una gran cantidad de energía negativa acumulándose en el lugar así que decidieron investigar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una criatura idéntica a la que había enfrentado la diosa Bishamon esa misma tarde, era de menores proporciones que aquella, pero crecía a un ritmo acelerado a medida que absorbía a las almas que se encontraban en el cementerio.

―¡Amidamaru! ―Yoh llamó a su espíritu guardián e hizo su posesión de objetos en la espada sagrada que siempre llevaba consigo, iba a atacar cuando Anna lo detuvo amarrándolo con su rosario.

―Yoh, no puedes vencerlo con una posesión de objetos, absorberá a Amidamaru.

―¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó deshaciendo su posesión a la vez que Anna lo liberaba.

―No es demasiado grande aún, puedo detenerlo si lo distraes ―le indicó Anna mientras hacía aparecer a Zenki y Kouki―. Haz una fusión de almas con Amidamaru y llama su atención, estos dos te ayudarán también. Yo lo sellaré, procura que no te toque.

Yoh asintió y obedeció mientras ella se preparaba para eliminar a la bestia en frente de ellos. La criatura se distrajo con la presencia de los guardianes de Anna y dejó de consumir almas para tratar de absorberlos. Movió sus grandes garras, tratando de atraparlos, pero se movían con rapidez, fue entonces que se percató de la presencia del castaño y una gran sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su deforme rostro.

Comenzó a perseguir al shaman, que esquivaba ágilmente gracias a su espíritu guardián, pero la velocidad del chico no era suficiente, el ayakashi se hacía más veloz cada segundo haciendo que la tarea de esquivar fuera cada vez más difícil. Yoh tropezó y quedó a merced de aquel monstruo, quien abrió sus fauces para tragarlo, el joven cerró los ojos pensando que había llegado el final, pero nada pasó. Abrió los ojos y observó a Anna, mantenía una mano extendida en su dirección, sus ojos brillaban y había un aura blanquecina a su alrededor, Yoh soltó el aire que mantenía contenido al caer en la cuenta de que su prometida había terminado justo a tiempo. La bestia seguía allí, con las fauces abiertas frente a él, pero no se movía y comenzaba a brillar. El joven iba a levantarse, confiado en que el peligro había pasado cuando el monstruo rompió el conjuro de la sacerdotisa y se abalanzó sobre él.

―¡YOH! ―Anna corrió de inmediato hasta él, lo tomó del brazo tratando de evitar inútilmente que aquel monstruo lo tragara. En vez de eso los atrapó a ambos en su interior, pero ella no lo soltó, de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo ir. Comenzó a sentir que su piel quemaba, abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio la expresión de dolor que tenía Yoh en ese momento… su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse con todas esas almas impuras…

«Perdóname… No pude…», pensó Anna sabiendo que ambos habían llegado a su fin, se había confiado demasiado en sus poderes y no midió la verdadera fuerza de aquel monstruo. Sabía que podría destruirlo desde dentro si liberaba todo su poder espiritual de golpe, pero eso los mataría también a ellos dos… « _Tiene parte de mi poder, protegerá a cualquiera que lo use_ », las palabras de la diosa de la guerra llegaron a su mente en ese momento… Quizás ella no podría salvarse, pero si Yoh vivía…

Anna encendió su poder y se las arregló para apegarse a él, puso el regalo de la diosa en su pecho. Él la observó confundido y asustado, de seguro adivinaba lo que estaba pensando. Ella le sonrió, tomó su rostro y lo besó por última vez.

―Ten una buena vida por mi ―susurró sin despegar sus labios.

―Espera… An―No pudo terminar de hablar, lo siguiente que vio fue un destello de luz blanca y luego se encontraba en el centro del cementerio… solo…―¿Anna? ―Se levantó desesperado, esperando que ella no hubiera hecho lo que creía que había hecho―. ¿Anna? Por favor, Anna, tienes que estar bromeando ―Se tomó la cabeza y miró alrededor, una mueca de dolor y angustia se dibujó en su rostro―. ¡¿Anna?! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡ANNA! ―Comenzó a correr, probablemente el impacto la había lanzado a algún otro lugar en el cementerio―. ¡POR FAVOR ANNA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ―Tropezó con un bulto, pero no se levantó. Estaba aterrado de que sus ojos vieran lo que no quería creer. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, eso no podía ser verdad… Hace un par de horas ella lo regañaba por sus calificaciones y ahora… Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor, se levantó con los ojos cerrados, tomó otra bocanada para abrirlos y se derrumbó con la visión que había a sus pies.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la aferró a su pecho, acaricio su cabello y besó su frente ahora fría mientras sollozaba en silencio. Poco a poco su llanto se volvió desesperado, un llanto desgarrador y doloroso, gritaba su nombre sin poder calmarse, esto no podía estar pasando, no cuando no había que pudiera revivirla en Japón, incluso el espíritu de Fausto ya había buscado el descanso eterno junto a Eliza… Anna no podía irse, no podía dejarlo solo, se suponía que iban a estar juntos para siempre, no podía dejarlo ahora cuando apenas tenían 16 y les quedaba toda una vida por delante, no podía marcharse ahora, la necesitaba…

―No me dejes… ―murmuró en medio del llanto.

―Chico… ¿estás bien?

Yoh no escuchó al hombre que le preguntaba, tampoco quiso soltarla cuando un oficial de policía se acercó a él y trató de apartarlo de la chica para saber que ocurrió, ni cuando Ryu llegó al lugar y trató de calmarlo. Lo único que le importaba era su prometida.

Al tiempo en que el joven shaman lloraba desconsolado el destino de su amada, la diosa Bishamon salía apresuradamente para llegar al sitio donde percibió se utilizó el sello que le había regalado a aquella joven sacerdotisa. Si esa chica se había visto obligada a utilizarlo entonces se trataba de una amenaza peligrosa. Percibió una gran agitación cerca del sitio… al parecer había llegado tarde…

―Kazuma. ¿Ves algo cerca? ―preguntó, a sabiendas de que probablemente no había nada ya…

―No, no veo ninguna amenaza ―respondió su guía algo confundido. ¿Por qué habían salido tan rápido por nada?

―Bien, esperen aquí. Kura, Aki, Kinu, Ai, Kazu… Volveré en seguida ―ordenó mientras dejaba a sus shinki atrás y corría en la dirección donde percibía la presencia del chico Asakura.

Se mordió los labios en un acto de dolor y frustración al ver aquella escena tan desgarradora. El shaman lloraba la muerte de aquella joven como un niño desconsolado. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños furiosa, no era justo que una chica tan talentosa y una de las pocas personas conectadas con el mundo de los muertos perdiera su vida en contra de una de las marionetas de aquel bastardo.

―Juro que voy a acabar con él, Anna ―murmuró dándole una última mirada al cuerpo de la chica aún entre los brazos de Yoh. Volteó con una mirada triste y comenzó a caminar de regreso al lugar donde estaban sus shinki.

Seguía en los terrenos del cementerio cuando divisó una esfera blanca flotando en el aire.

―¿Será…? ―murmuró acelerando el paso.

Sí, era un alma que apenas había dejado su cuerpo físico… Era ella, seguramente tenía asuntos pendientes de manera que no pudo cruzar, había muerto de forma inesperada y poco común, quizás se hubiera convertido en una de esas almas atrapadas y sin recuerdos… destinada a ser consumida por aquellos espíritus y energías malignas.

―¿Estás perdida? ―le preguntó mirándola atentamente. Dependiendo de su respuesta decidiría su destino.

―¿Perdida? ―preguntó Anna a modo de respuesta―. No lo sé… Solo aparecí aquí... ―La miró algo confundida―. ¿Debería ir a algún lugar?

―¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? ―preguntó Bishamon. «Me lo temía… un alma pura y sin recuerdos… No puedo dejarla aquí ―Se mordió los labios ligeramente―. El destino definitivamente puede ser cruel con los humanos»

―No lo sé, desperté y estaba aquí ―respondió ella mirándola a los ojos―. ¿Quién eres?

―Soy Bishamonten, diosa de la guerra y una de los 7 Dioses de la Fortuna. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir? ―preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

―Una diosa… ―murmuró Anna sorprendida. La verdad es que aquella mujer lo parecía… Se quedó pensando en sus palabras y negó con la cabeza―. Como ya dije, desperté aquí y no sé por qué.

―Puedes venir conmigo y servirme como shinki. Te daré protección a cambio de tu lealtad y fortaleza.

La chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos, luego asintió e hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

―Sería un honor ser de utilidad para usted Bishamon-sama.

―Tú que no tienes dónde ir ni dónde regresar, te garantizaré un lugar al cual pertenecer, soy Bishamonten ―Bishamon la apuntó con su dedo, este comenzó a brillar y ella dibujó trazos de luz blanca en el aire a medida que hablaba―: Teniendo un nombre póstumo permanecerás aquí, con este nombre te hago mi sirviente. Con este nombre y su alternativo, uso mi vida para convertirte en un shinki. Como persona Asa, como shinki Zai ―La marca del kanji apareció en el cuello de la chica―. ¡Ven Zaiki!

Un destello y la chica había desaparecido. Bishamon no pudo retener una lágrima cuando vio la forma en que había muerto, en vez de morir juntos esa niña había decidido salvarlo a él… La infinita capacidad de amar de los humanos nunca dejaba de sorprenderla…

―Al parecer no cumplo con sus expectativas… ―comentó la chica algo decepcionada por la reacción de la diosa.

Bishamon reaccionó entonces y observó cuidadosamente la forma que había adoptado la joven. Se había convertido en una armadura ligera pegada al cuerpo de color tornasol-turquesa, la misma armadura parecía estar viva y daba la impresión de ser un líquido a pesar de su forma sólida. También tenía un rosario amarrado en el brazo derecho.

―Se siente ligera y flexible como Tsuguha… pero es tan resistente como Aiha ―dijo Bishamon sorprendida. Luego sonrió y le habló alegremente a su nueva compañera―. Definitivamente serás una gran compañera de armas An… Asaha.

―Espero servirle adecuadamente Bishamon-sama ―respondió la chica sonriendo sutilmente.

«Así que esta es la clase de shinki en la cual se convierten las almas de quienes poseen gran poder espiritual ―pensó Bishamon mientras caminaba para reunirse con los demás y presentar a la nueva integrante de la familia―. Creo que tendré que hacer una visita a los Asakura, es probable que nos vean… y no deben llamarla por el nombre que tenía en vida»

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Buenas, ya estoy usando mi barrera a prueba de lectores homicidas que probablemente quieran matarme por empezar la historia matando a Anna, pero hago uso de las palabras de Kagami: ¡Si me matan nunca conocerán el final!

Es un angst, pero creo que el final puede ser agridulce. Fans del Yohna (como yo) denle una oportunidad antes de planificar mi asesinato.

Creo que en esta ocasión habrá menos OOC que en otras historias en español que he escrito (o al menos espero).

En fin, gracias por leer. Tengan un buen día/tarde/noche! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Se sintió algo abrumada cuando vio a la gran cantidad de habitantes en la mansión de Bishamon, todos le dieron la bienvenida alegremente y la felicitaron por ser elegida para acompañar a su diosa durante las patrullas, parecían amables y buenas personas, pero definitivamente no le gustaban mucho las multitudes... solo esperaba que no fuera un problema para su diosa.

Comenzó sus entrenamientos con Kazuma, quien la felicitaba por su rapidez al aprender, a menudo le comentaba que pareciera hubiera recibido el entrenamiento durante años. Ella también lo sentía así, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a usar esa clase de habilidades, también se sentía completamente en su lugar con la idea de servir a una diosa, era como si su ser lo reconociera como su deber y su destino. Lo único que no parecía encajar con ella era el nombre que Bishamon le había dado… no se sentía como propio, había algo en su interior que parecía revelarse ante ese nombre, pero Kazuma y la misma diosa le habían comentado que se debía a que era reciente y que ya se acostumbraría.

Bishamon observaba los entrenamientos con atención, acompañada de Tenjin. Era la primera vez que se les presentaba una situación como aquella: una humana conectada con el más allá, que sirvió previamente a su actual diosa, convertida en shinki. Y no se trataba de cualquier humana, sino de la sacerdotisa elegida para ser la cabeza de la familia Asakura y una maestra itako a pesar de su corta de edad.

―Ella podría reaccionar diferente a los demás ―comentó Tenjin observando atentamente a la chica―. Ella estaba consciente de los dioses y sus armas desde antes de morir, también recibió un entrenamiento espiritual en vida.

―Lo sé, sigue diciendo que siente que su nombre no se ajusta a ella… ―dijo Bishamon, pensativa―. Nana no tuvo problemas al saber cómo murió, ella también era una humana con gran poder espiritual y conectada con el mundo de los muertos…

―¿Crees que el "secreto de un dios" no se aplicaría a ella? ―preguntó Tenjin, pero no parecía sorprendido―. Es posible, pero no creo que debamos arriesgarnos. ¿Hablaste con su maestra?

Bishamon suspiró con pesar. Sí que había hablado con ellos… todavía no podía borrar de su memoria las súplicas de aquel chico para que la dejara verla y hablarle, incluso le pidió que lo convirtiera en su shinki si es que eso significaba estar junto a la chica.

―Sí, lo comprendieron todos. Kino-san dijo que se sentía honrada de que una de sus alumnas hubiera sido adoptada para este rol… Pero percibí su tristeza, supongo que ha de ser difícil aceptar que no podrá llamarla y que no reencarnará.

―Lamentablemente, si la dejabas no hubiera tenido oportunidad ni de renacer, los ayakashi la hubieran devorado.

Bishamon suspiró, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, probablemente Anna… es decir, Asaha, no hubiera fallecido de no ser porque la habían asignado como apoyo. Kazuma y su nueva regalía se acercaron a ellos, él sonriente y conforme con el desempeño de la chica, ella con su semblante de indiferencia habitual, al parecer su personalidad seguía siendo la misma. Su diosa solo podía esperar que ninguno de sus shinki osara molestarla, o peor, que se topara con el imbécil de Yato sin ella presente… aunque una paliza gratuita a Yato tampoco era del todo mala. Sonrió al imaginarse esa escena.

―Cambiando de tema, ¿qué pasa con el asunto de tu nuevo guía? ―preguntó Tenjin.

―Tendré una audiencia con los cielos, ellos designarán al nuevo guía, lo más probable era Kuraha… ―respondió Bishamon―. Pero ahora, también esta ella… la única que no participó de los eventos pasados…

―Veena ―Kazuma interrumpió su conversación al llegar a su lado―, Asaha aprende rápido, creo que ya está lista para patrullar jornada completa junto a todos.

―Muy bien, irás con nosotros mañana ―respondió Bishamon sonriente.

Tenjin la observó de reojo, sabía que la sonrisa de Bishamon era falsa. De seguro estaba aterrada de toparse con aquel chico Asakura, de que él viera a la ex-sacerdotisa y de que no pudiera evitar llamarla por su nombre en vida.

* * *

Muerto en vida. Así es como veía a su mejor amigo. Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde la muerte de Anna y él seguía casi igual que en el día uno: no sonreía, sus ojos habían perdido brillo, estaba pálido y ojeroso, no comía, salía solo para ir a la escuela (Manta suponía que era porque ella esperaba que mejorara sus calificaciones) y para ir a algún santuario consagrado a la diosa Bishamon donde pasaba horas rogándole que lo dejara verla…

El pequeño recordó con dolor los eventos ocurridos durante los preparativos del funeral de Anna.

―¡Tienes que llamar a Fausto! Él aprendió la técnica de resurrección, puedo hacer una fusión con él y traerla de vuelta ―le explicaba Yoh a su abuela, Kino.

La anciana suspiró con tristeza antes de responder a su solicitud.

―Yoh… Fausto podía hacerlo porque la causa de muerte eran heridas físicas… Anna murió al agotar todas sus reservas de energía espiritual y vital ―dijo tristemente y con la cabeza gacha―. Lo siento.

―¡Nunca sabremos si funcionará a menos que lo intentemos! ―protestó Yoh―. Jun aún no ha llegado y no podemos esperar más tiempo, ten-

―Asakura-san, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la mujer rubia de uniforme militar negro que pronunció esas palabras, su porte imponente y esa aura particular impidieron que alguien dentro del lugar se atreviera a hablarle.

―Anna ha dejado ese nombre. Yo, Bishamonten, le he dado un nombre póstumo, ahora deben llamarla Asaha, se ha convertido en mi shinki ―explicó Bishamon a todos los presentes―. Cuando su alma dejó su cuerpo se convirtió en un espíritu sin memoria, quedó atrapada, la única forma de salvarla era convertirla en mi sirviente.

―Eso… Entonces… Ella no… ―murmuró Yoh bajando la cabeza, impactado por la noticia. Apretó los dientes y los puños, ella no podría revivir de ninguna manera si se había convertido en un shinki. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró intensamente a la diosa―. ¡Quiero verla!

―¡YOH! ¡MÁS RESPETO! ―lo reprendió su abuela.

―¡Quiero verla! ―insistió, ignorando a su abuela―. Los dioses deben escuchar las plegarias de los mortales, por favor, Bishamon-sama, le ruego que me deje verla.

―No puedo ―respondió ella tristemente―. Ella no te recuerda y no debe recordar que te conoce, eso sería nefasto… Los shinki que recuerdan su muerte se convierten en ayakashi, el nombre en vida de un shinki es el "secreto mejor guardado de un dios", si la llamas por su nombre se convertirá en una criatura idéntica a la que los atacó… morirá para siempre.

―¡Entonces conviértame en su sirviente también! ―solicitó Yoh. No quería pensar en la idea de no verla nunca más, ni siquiera como un fantasma.

―¡No seas idiota! ―exclamó Horo, tomándolo de un brazo―. Aunque te duela tienes que seguir viviendo. ¡Ella se sacrificó por ti! ¡¿Vas a tirar su sacrificio a la basura?!

―¡No estoy hablando contigo! ―respondió Yoh de forma cortante y zafó con rudeza del agarre de su amigo. Volvió a mirar en el lugar donde estaba la diosa, ella lo observaba con tristeza.

―Lo siento… Por favor, trata de cumplir con el último deseo de Anna… ―Se volteó y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar―. Y recuerda preguntarle su nombre si la ves, por ningún motivo la llames por el nombre que tenía en vida.

Era doloroso recordar ese evento y cómo Yoh se había desplomado después, aún más doloroso dejarlo en ese estado, pero ya se le hacía tarde.

―¿Cómo puedo ayudarte amigo? ―susurró Manta para sí mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a la estación. Al pasar por el cementerio sintió una opresión en el pecho, todo había ocurrido allí… Sonrió amargamente al pensar en que ellos regresaron tarde por ir a verlo al hospital, luego sacudió la cabeza, de seguro Anna lo hubiera golpeado por pensar así. No sacaba nada con buscar culpables ahora, lo importante era pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a Yoh.

Aceleró el paso, llegaría temprano a casa y se dedicaría a pensar en ideas que pudieran ayudar a su amigo, iba a comunicarse con Ren para que él hablara con Jeanne, ella era un shaman que poseía un espíritu divino, quizás había alguna forma de traer a Anna de vuelta pese a lo que había dicho la diosa Vaisravana. Se animó con esa idea y comenzó a correr, se detuvo en seco cuando, fuera de una tienda de ropa, vio a una chica rubia, con lo que parecía un uniforme militar negro con aplicaciones rojas conformado por un blazer, blusa, corbata y falda que llegaba a medio muslo.

―Anna… ―murmuró impactado. Estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero recordó las palabras de la diosa, ahora ya no podía llamarla así―. ¿Cómo puedo acercarme? Ella no me recuerda… ―Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando percibió la mirada de la chica sobre él, ella también tuvo un ligero sobresalto y se acercó hasta quedar cerca de él.

―¿Puedes verme? ―le preguntó con curiosidad.

―¡Ah! Sí, sí puedo verte ―respondió Manta. Eso había sido fácil―. Tú… ese uniforme, sirves a la diosa Vaisravana, ¿verdad?

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó ella sorprendida.

―Bu-bueno… ―Manta comenzó a sudar, tenía que explicarlo sin hacer mención a todo lo que sabía―. Un amigo es chaman… su familia le ha servido de apoyo en ocasiones.

―Ya veo ―murmuró ella de forma pensativa. Había escuchado que a veces la demanda era alta y solicitaban ayuda de sacerdotisas… por alguna razón ese asunto siempre le quedaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

―Am, esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Manta con una sonrisa. Tenía que acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre para evitar llamarla por el anterior.

―Asaha ―respondió sin despegar la mirada de Manta… había algo familiar en ese chico, pero no podía decir qué…―. Eres el primer humano que me ve sin problemas. ¿Eres un chamán como tu amigo?

―Jejeje. No, no lo soy. Pero puedo ver fantasmas, espectros y esas cosas ―respondió Manta.

―¡ASA-CHAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Ya estoy listaaaaaaaaaaaa! ―gritó una chica de cabello rosa a la distancia mientras movía una mano enérgicamente en su dirección.

Manta pudo notar la cara de fastidio que puso Anna en ese instante, pero no era la típica que ponía cuando los chicos la irritaban, sino que parecía que la estuvieran sometiendo a una tortura y que se contenía para no mandar a volar a esa chica.

―Un gusto… Esto…

―¡Ah! Manta, Oyamada Manta ―respondió el pequeño. Luego se mordió la lengua, no sabía si él podía decir su nombre.

―Un gusto, Oyamada ―hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, luego se detuvo y se volteó―. Sabes… creo que deberías alejarte de aquí lo antes posible ―apuntó a la chica de cabello rosa―. Ella es la diosa de la pobreza y la desgracia, créeme, no quieres estar cerca…

Anna comenzó a correr en dirección a la chica después de advertirle. Manta observó con una sonrisa triste a la ex-sacerdotisa, se la veía notoriamente incómoda al ser abrazada por aquella diosa que parecía odiosamente cariñosa. Miró a su alrededor para memorizar el lugar exacto donde la había visto, probablemente pudiera encontrarla allí de nuevo.

―¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un montón de personas salieron corriendo desesperadas desde un restaurante vecino a la tienda donde estuvo la diosa minutos antes.

―… así que se refería a estas cosas ―Manta apresuró el paso, mejor alejarse. No llegó muy lejos cuando casi es arrollado por uno de los coches que salió de la pista a causa de un choque múltiple, luego en la estación hubo una falla eléctrica que paralizó todos los trenes, optó por el autobús… entonces recordó el choque y que ningún autobús podría hacer ese recorrido…―. ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar con esa tipaaaaaaaaa?! ―gritó exasperado al cielo.

Al tiempo en que Manta maldecía su suerte, Anna escoltaba a Kofuku de vuelta a casa... ¡Por fin! Maldijo mentalmente a su diosa por enviarla en algo así. ¡FUE UNA TORTURA!

―¡Eh! Asaha, muchas gracias por acompañarla ―agradeció el guía de Kofuku―. Ya sabes, los cielos no quieren que salgamos juntos a lugares concurridos porque podría utilizarme ―La miró compasivamente―. De verdad lamento que hayas pasado por esto siendo nueva en el trabajo…

―Yo también lo lamento… ―respondió la rubia con los ojos entornados. Nunca había visto tanto desastre junto, ni tenido que proteger a tantos inocentes a la vez, sumado al cariño excesivo de Kofuku, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, estaba exhausta―. Bien, me retiro.

Sin decir más emprendió el camino hasta el santuario más cercano de su diosa, si no fuera porque le debía su existencia y porque era una diosa de la guerra, le diría unas cuantas verdades y unas cuantas bofetadas por hacerla pasar por algo así. Se sentía ahogada, necesitaba desquitarse con algo o con alguien… pero su condición de shinki también se lo impedía, no podía tener comportamientos que su diosa considerara inapropiados…

―¡JO! Te ves de pésimo humor mini-Bisha ―dijo una voz, odiosamente conocida, a sus espaldas. La chica se volteó y vio a Yatogami sonriéndole con cara de idiota… no le costaba para nada comprender por qué irritaba a su diosa―. Jejeje. Si hasta me miras con la misma cara, ¿segura que no son parientes?

―Es mi diosa, idiota, por supuesto que no somos parientes ―comentó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué quería el imbécil?―. ¿Qué quieres imbécil?

―¡HEY! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a un dios! ―protestó Yato apuntándola con el dedo de forma acusadora―. ¡Vas a picar a la pervertida!

―¡ESA NO ES FORMA DE LLAMARLA! ―rugió Anna a punto de golpearlo―. ¡Ella es respetable y honorable a diferencia de ti, desecho de intento fallido de dios!

―¡SOY UN DIOS PERFECTAMENTE RESPETABLE! ―rugió Yato con los ojos blancos de ira―. ¡PREGÚNTALE A YUKINE O HIYORI!

―Es una basura… ―comentó Yukine con los ojos entornados. Ignoró las protestas de Yato y se acercó a la chica e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de disculpa―. Por favor, ignóralo. Puedes golpearlo si te hace sentir mejor ―Se encogió de hombros―, dudo que piques a Bishamon con eso, de hecho, si llegara a sentir algo sería placer.

―¿Es en serio? ―preguntó ella levantando una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada, así que podía desquitarse con alguien después de todo.

Yukine asintió e hizo el gesto de "adelante" con las manos.

―¡JA! Como si una niña pudiera lastimarme, inténtalo si quieres ―La apuntó con un dedo―. ¡La única que puede lastimarme es Hiyori!

Anna sonrió malévolamente mientras se acercaba. Yato le ofreció su mejilla, sonriendo burlonamente, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

―Asaha, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Kazuma apenas la vio llegar. Sabía que podía tener mal carácter y probablemente llegaría con un humor de perros después de una experiencia con Kofuku, se sorprendió cuando la chica le sonrió sutilmente y muy tranquila mientras asentía―… ¿no hubo problemas? ―preguntó atónito.

―Algunos ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero todo bien, solo espero no tener que hacerlo seguido. ¿Dónde está Bishamon-sama?

―Ah… ella… ―Kazuma desvió la mirada―. Está en la audiencia.

―Ya veo… Bien, iré a mi habitación ―Se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a un incrédulo Kazuma parado allí.

―¿Cómo es que no está molesta?

Tuvo su respuesta segundos después, cuando escuchó el timbre y le abrió a Yato. El _delivery god_ comenzó a quejarse de ella, pero no era mucho lo que Kazuma entendía porque tenía la cara hinchada y roja como un tomate, aún le sangraba un poco la nariz y le faltaban un par de dientes.

―Dame un segundo ―le solicitó a Yato. Sacó su celular, le tomó una fotografía y se la envió a Veena, luego volvió a dirigirse a él―: Lo siento, pero hoy tuvo un mal día, no debiste cruzarte con ella. Aunque te lo agradezco ―Se tomó la barbilla pensativo―, parece que eres un buen método para que pueda descargarse sin lastimar a Veena ―Tronó los dedos y lo miró con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Te interesa como trabajo de medio tiempo?

―¡Oh! ¡Yato, ese sería un gran trabajo! No tienes que hacer nada, será dinero fácil ―comentó Yukine, excesivamente animado.

―¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOOOOOOOO! ―rugió Yato fuera de sí, apuntó a Kazuma acusadoramente―. ¡Se supone que eres el guía, en vez de fomentarle tienes que frenarla! ―Se calmó cuando vio la mirada dolida de Kazuma―. ¿Qué pasa?

―A partir de hoy no seré el guía. Veena está en la audiencia.

Yato y Yukine bajaron la mirada en silencio, era una situación que les recordaba los hechos ocurridos hace algunos meses. Por lo menos todo había salido bien y se había demostrado la inocencia de Bishamon, pero los cielos no olvidaban fácilmente.

―¿A quién crees que asignen? ―preguntó Yato.

―Pues, lo más lógico sería Kuraha, pero…

―¿Pero? ―preguntaron ambos a la vez.

―Asaha llegó hace solo medio año, pero es talentosa y la única que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los acontecimientos pasados ―explicó Kazuma.

―Pero, es fundamental que el guía se gane el respeto de los otros shinki ―dijo Yato seriamente―. Dudo que ella-

―Se lo ha ganado, me venció en un duelo y su comportamiento es intachable. Es el tipo de persona que pueden seguir, además, todos saben que la probabilidad de que sea ella es muy alta ―Se acomodó las gafas y los miró con seriedad―. A los cielos solo les importa que no tuvo participación en esos hechos.

―Efectivamente, es como dice Kazuma ―dijo Bishamon entrando a la mansión. Le sonrió burlonamente a Yato―. Y además se preocupa de mi entretención, tendré que darle un aumento.

―¡La dejé hacerlo a propósito! ―se defendió Yato, dándole vuelta la cara.

Bishamon solo sonrió burlonamente, luego observó a Kazuma con seriedad y algo de dolor en la mirada.

―Por favor, reúnelos a todos ―le solicitó comenzando a caminar en dirección al hall central. Tenía que anunciar a su nueva guía… solo esperaba que ese rol no fuera demasiado para ella, es decir, era capaz, pero… en vida ella también conoció al dios Hao, dios de los chamanes y de la Tierra. Ser el guía significaba ver a todos los dioses cada cierto tiempo…

* * *

―No lo entiendo del todo ―comentó Anna, cerrando el libro que tenía delante.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Kazuma. Quien le enseñaba lo que significaba ser el guía de un dios.

―¿Por qué yo? ―preguntó, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Sabía acerca del juicio al que su diosa había sido sometida, pero no le calzaba del todo, sus shinki habían sido perdonados.

―Veena solo me dijo lo mismo que a los demás: eres la única que actualmente le ayuda en sus funciones y que no estuvo aquí para ese entonces ―respondió Kazuma con una sonrisa amable. Entendía sus dudas, porque él mismo sospechaba que Veena no les había dicho todo.

La rubia suspiró y tomó otro libro, al menos sus funciones le quedaban más o menos claras. De alguna manera el tema de encargarse de todos los shinki también se sentía natural, como si la hubieran preparado durante muchos años para ser la maestra de otros, quizás era su destino servir a su diosa de aquella manera.

―Me parece que ya has leído suficiente ―le indicó Kazuma con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie―. Vamos a tratar de ponerlo en práctica. Haremos una ronda para ver a los demás en la mansión y tú tomarás las decisiones si hay algún problema.

* * *

―¡¿Dices que la viste?! ―preguntó Yoh, sintiendo como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

―Sí, estaba cerca de una tienda camino a la estación ―respondió Manta. No sabía si era bueno decírselo o no, pero al menos saber que seguía alrededor podía animar a su amigo―. Aunque, no creo que sea prudente que te acerques…

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Yoh acelerando el paso para llegar al lugar que le había indicado Manta.

Manta corrió para ponerse delante de él y hacer que se detuviera. No podía dejarlo ir sin saber que tenía claras las condiciones y cómo debía comportarse para evitar una catástrofe peor que la actual.

―Yoh, su nombre ya no es Anna y no te recuerda, ni a ti ni a nadie. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer a un lado tus recuerdos?

Yoh se quedó pensativo en su lugar, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando lo viera? Por supuesto, no podía permitir que se convirtiera en un ayakashi, pero sí podía conocerla de nuevo, con eso no había problemas. Aunque se hubiera convertido en el arma de un dios y no tuviera recuerdos, de seguro que seguía conservando los mismos gustos y su personalidad no debiera de haber cambiado demasiado. Le sonrió ampliamente a Manta y continuó su camino.

―Estaremos bien, Manta. Solo voy a presentarme de nuevo ―dijo animadamente. No le importaba si ella no lo miraba ni le sonreía como antes, solo le importaba tener la posibilidad de verla y sentirla de nuevo. «Vamos a estar juntos, encontraré la forma», pensó mientras echaba a correr.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Se sintió algo decepcionado cuando, al llegar al sector donde Manta había visto a Anna, solo estaban los edificios recientemente quemados y en reconstrucción. Era imposible que ella volviera hasta allí… porque ya no había nada allí…

―Lo siento… Quizás no debí comentarlo ―se disculpó Manta.

―Está bien, Manta ―dijo Yoh, sonriendo de la forma en que hace meses no hacía―. Al menos sé que está alrededor, ahora solo tengo que encontrarla.

Yoh comenzó a bajar por la calle ante la mirada preocupada de Manta. Era bueno verlo sonreír de nuevo, pero no era bueno que siguiera apegándose a la memoria de Anna y mucho menos que comenzara a obsesionarse con la idea de verla.

―¡Espera, Yoh! Dudo que vuelva por aquí ―dijo, tratando de detener el impulso de su amigo. Yoh se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad. Así que Manta continuó con su explicación―: Ella estaba acompañando a otra diosa y parecía bastante molesta por hacerlo, dudo que sea parte de sus actividades cotidianas.

―Ya veo… ―murmuró Yoh, bajando la mirada en actitud pensativa.

Manta lo observó sintiéndose culpable por haberle comentado tan pronto el asunto de Anna. Se sobresaltó cuando su amigo levantó la mirada nuevamente y le sonrió como solía hacer, para luego echar a correr a de nuevo.

―¡¿A dónde vas?!

―¡Si es shinki de Bishamon y le asignan esas tareas de seguro estará patrullando con ella! ―respondió Yoh sin dejar de correr. Solo tenía que dirigirse a algún lugar con gran concentración de energía negativa y podría verla.

* * *

―¿Dónde vamos? ―preguntó Kuraha apenas su diosa montó en su lomo.

―Vamos a ver a Kofuku ―le indicó Bishamon. Llevaba a todos sus shinki de combate equipados en ese momento, todos ellos se estremecieron al percibir el aura densa de Asaha en el minuto en que su diosa nombró a la diosa de la pobreza―. Esta vez no pasarás tiempo a solas con ella, cálmate Asaha ―Bishamon rio ligeramente al percibir el estado de ánimo de la chica, definitivamente había sido una tortura para ella, pero era la única que no había pasado por eso así que fue la única que no huyó al mencionar la misión.

―¿Tan malo fue? ―preguntó Kinuha.

―No quiero recordarlo… ―respondió Asaha mientras su rostro se tornaba de un tono azul y hacía una mueca de desagrado.

―Ah, pero Yato te ayudó con el estrés, ¿no? ―intervino Kazuma muy animadamente.

―Sí, lo sé. Al menos sirve para eso ―respondió con sonrisa de satisfacción. Por lo menos podía recurrir a esas memorias si se sentía ahogada de nuevo.

Bishamon no pudo hacer más que reír, definitivamente le agradaba esa niña y la idea de Kazuma le parecía excelente, incluso estaba pensando en ofrecerle más dinero a Yato si la dejaba mirar. Llegaron a la casa de la diosa de la pobreza, Bishamon se quitó todas las armas y se presentó con su uniforme habitual.

―¡Biiiiiiiiiiishaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ―Kofuku le saltó encima y la abrazó cariñosamente como era su costumbre―. ¡Muchas gracias por lo del otro día! ¡Asa-chan es un amor! ¡Será ella la próxima vez, ¿verdad?!

―¡Ni de broma! ―exclamó irritada la aludida desde atrás, sin poder contenerse.

―¿Eeeeh? Pero, Asa-chaaaaaan ―lloriqueó Kofuku soltando a Bishamon y lanzándose sobre la chica, quien no la golpeaba solo por un respeto innato que parecía tener por los dioses… bueno, los que de verdad podían llamarse dioses, no como el idiota de Yato―. ¡Si lo pasamos increíble! ¡Aaaaaaandaaaaaa, di que sí!

―Ya no la fastidies, que Yato no está cerca ―dijo Daikoku mientras se la quitaba de encima a la chica, quien ya le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina a Kofuku―. Lo siento, por eso ―se disculpó y caminó hasta Bishamon ignorando las protestas de la diosa en sus brazos―. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

―Ahem ―carraspeó Bishamon, conteniendo su preocupación por la seguridad de Kofuku y la propia ante la posibilidad de ser picada por los actos de su shinki―. Bueno, aprovecharé para avisarles de los cambios ―Apuntó sonriente a la chica a quien Kazuma trataba de calmar insistentemente―. Asaha fue designada como mi nueva guía.

―Pero, lleva poco tiempo en esto ―dijo Kofuku, poniéndose seria al escuchar acerca del asunto. Luego rio ligeramente―. Y no parece que su temple sea muy seguro para ti, Bisha.

―Sí, es algo temperamental, pero tiene un autocontrol que supera hasta al de un dios ―respondió sin apartar la vista de la chica. Luego los miró como si acabara de recordar algo―. Por cierto, si llegan a ver a Yato, díganle que la oferta sigue en pie.

―¿Oferta? ―preguntaron ambos a la vez.

―No tiene importancia ―indicó Bishamon cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró a Kofuku―. En fin, no vine por eso. Necesito algunas predicciones.

―¡Claro, Bisha! ―exclamó alegremente la diosa de la desgracia. Tomó el mapa que le entregaba la diosa de la guerra y comenzó a marcar las zonas donde percibía mayor energía. No tardó mucho en terminar, últimamente no eran demasiadas―. Ten, esas son todas.

―Son cada vez menos ―dijo Bishamon recibiendo el mapa. Le parecía un poco triste que ahora fueran casi nulas y que su actual guía muriera precisamente en la última oleada antes de que prácticamente desaparecieran.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Kofuku al notar la mirada algo ida de la diosa de la guerra. Desde que esa chica se había convertido en su shinki la notaba algo extraña, sospechaba que había algún secreto detrás.

―Hablaremos luego ―respondió ella, mirando fugazmente a Daikoku quien había entrado a la casa, dándole a entender a la otra diosa que era un asunto del que otros shinki no podían saber―. Te lo agradezco, me pasaré por aquí más tarde.

―Entiendo ―murmuró Kofuku, ahora estaba algo preocupada, pero supo disimularlo y cambió a su típico tono animado para no levantar sospechas―. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Ah! ¡Felicitaciones por tu ascenso Asa-chaaaaan!

La rubia sentía que sus tímpanos reventaban cada vez que la escuchaba gritar, solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y miró a su diosa con su rostro siempre impasible, pero suplicando en su fuero interno que se marcharan de una vez porque estar cerca de esa deidad de cabello rosa era ciertamente estresante para ella. Bishamon le sonrió compasivamente, adivinando sus pensamientos, y se armó para partir al primer punto señalado por Kofuku. No tardaron en llegar al sector, pero no había nada difícil de controlar, eliminaron la amenaza en un pestañeo.

―¿Ves algo más, Kazuma? ―preguntó Bishamon al no percibir nada alrededor.

―No, no veo nada más ―respondió el aludido.

―Bien, vamos al sigui-

―¡BISHAMOOOOOOOOOOOOON! ―el grito a toda voz de un joven interrumpió a la diosa antes de que pudiera continuar con las instrucciones.

Diosa y shinkis miraron al chico castaño que gritaba en su dirección y al pequeño rubio que trataba de detenerlo. Bishamon se mordió el labio al reconocer al prometido de Anna, había hecho oídos sordos a sus plegarias desde hacía meses porque por supuesto que no se podía arriesgar a que él convirtiera a la chica en un ayakashi, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a ser temerario al punto de romper la principal regla impuesta por los dioses: las regalías no deben interactuar con las familias de humanos al servicio divino. Y las sacerdotisas entrenadas por la familia Asakura habían prestado apoyo a diversos dioses desde hace siglos.

―¿Oyamada? ―susurró Asaha al ver al pequeño con quien había hablado hace un par de días.

―¡Asaha! ¡¿Lo conoces?! ―preguntó Bishamon en un tono autoritario y alterado que pocas veces escuchaban en ella.

―Ah… ―La chica dudó un momento, al parecer había hecho enfurecer a su diosa sin quererlo, no sabía que no debía hablarle a los humanos. Solo se había emocionado un poco porque era la primera persona viva para quien no era invisible―. Yo… el día en que salí con Kofuku-san me estaba mirando, me acerqué por curiosidad, quería verificar que podía verme… Lo siento, de verdad, no creí que fuera a causar problemas…

Bishamon se controló después de escuchar la disculpa de su nueva guía, sabía de antemano que Anna no era del tipo de persona que usa ese tono de voz arrepentido… y la verdad no había hecho nada malo.

―No, no es problema. No rompiste ninguna regla, es solo que su amigo ha sido algo imprudente. Lo siento ―se disculpó ya más calmada mientras el chico seguía llamándola. Suspiró, era mejor hablar directamente con él―. Kuraha, vamos detrás de ese edificio. Donde están los árboles.

―Enseguida ―respondió de inmediato su león, obedeciendo la orden al instante.

Apenas estuvieron ocultos ella se desarmó y fue al encuentro con el joven heredero de los Asakura, indicándoles a los demás que la esperaran allí.

―Pero Vee-

―¡No empieces Kazuma! ―lo reprendió de uno de los peores humores que le habían visto, dejando en claro que no era una solicitud sometida a discusión. Percibió las miradas extrañadas de sus shinki sobre ella, era una situación bastante complicada y no podía descuidarse más de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento―. Es como si los problemas me persiguieran… ¿Kofuku de verdad no afecta a los dioses? ―se preguntó a si misma con expresión de fastidio.

Yoh corrió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde vio descender a la diosa de la guerra, dispuesto a conseguir una explicación. La observó caminando directamente hacia él, a paso rápido, frunciendo el ceño y furiosa con su persona. Bishamon levantó una mano antes de que el joven chamán pudiera decir palabra, para indicarle que guardara silencio.

―¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―rugió furibunda―. ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO IRRESPONSABLE QUE EREEEEEEEEES?!

―¡QUIERO VERLAAAAAAAAAA! ―rugió de vuelta sin intimidarse―. Si no escucha mis plegarias de la forma tradicional, voy a obligarla. ¡Ahora mismo puedo ir a buscar a sus shinki y decirles todo!

―¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insolente?! ―vociferó la diosa tomándolo de la camisa con una mirada que habría matado a cualquiera―. ¡¿Acaso quieres que ella muera para siempre?!

―¡Quiero verla! ―insistió Yoh sin intimidarse.

―¡¿Te das cuenta de que estás desafiando a una diosa de la guerra?!

―¡Me daría igual enfrentarme a todos los dioses si es por verla de nuevo!

―¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ―rugió dándole una bofetada que casi lo mata, literalmente, lo noqueó con el golpe y lo arrojó al piso. Luego se acercó amenazante hasta Manta, quien se encogió aterrado―. ¡TÚ!

―¡LO SIENTO! ―exclamó aterrado, arrodillado con la cabeza pegada al piso y muriendo de miedo―. ¡Quise detenerlo, de verdad que lo intenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ―exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

―¡Hablaste con Asaha! ―exclamó acusadoramente Bishamon.

―¡LO SIENTO! ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO! ―se disculpó Manta entre lágrimas―. ¡Pero fue ella quien se acercó a mí! ¡Yo no sabía si debía! ―lloriqueó sin levantar la cabeza.

―Levanta la cabeza ―ordenó en medio de un suspiro―. No está prohibido que hablen con humanos que puedan verlos. Pero tener contacto con las familias que nos sirven de apoyo si lo está porque podrían enterarse de cosas que no deben saber ―Apuntó a Yoh, quien permanecía inconsciente en el suelo―. Si tu amigo nos habla, él y todos los otros chamanes con los que tengan contactos nuestros shinkis están fuera de nuestra lista.

―Entonces ―Manta la miró impresionado―, ¿podemos hablar con Anna?

―¿No estás escuchando? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja―. Perderán gran parte de su influencia en el mundo espiritual y una buena fuente de ingresos. Ebisu les da bendiciones especiales a esas familias.

―A Yoh no le importa nada de eso ―dijo Manta, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa―. Me costaba un poco entender la relación de esos dos al principio, pero luego comprendí que ninguno de los dos dejaría solo al otro, ni aunque los dioses se los prohibieran.

Bishamon suspiró pesadamente y observó al chico que yacía en el piso, nada más le había dado un golpe ligero así que debería estar bien si se pasaba por el hospital antes de ir a casa, quizás tuviera dolor de cabeza un par de días. Se acercó hasta él, a ver si daba señales de despertar para hablar con más calma, pero no parecía que fuera a reaccionar pronto por lo que volvió a acercarse al pequeño.

―Lleva a tu amigo a un hospital y dile que se acerque a uno de mis santuarios cuando se sienta del todo bien, pero que no haga nada imprudente o lo dejaré con algo más que un dolor de cabeza ―le indicó antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Manta tomó su celular de inmediato y llamó una ambulancia, por suerte no tardaron en llegar. Acompañó a su amigo todo el camino y durante gran parte de la tarde, pero no despertó. Se aseguró de que estuviera vivo antes de salir de la habitación y decidió regresar temprano al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, regresó acompañado de Ryu, pero su amigo aún no daba señales de despertar. El médico tratante le informó que habían puesto aviso acerca de un criminal peligroso en ese sector, porque el golpe había sido tan contundente que les parecía increíble que Yoh no tuviera fracturas… Manta se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían si supieran que su amigo había irritado a una diosa de la guerra y que ella era "el criminal" que buscaban.

Tres días después del incidente, Yoh por fin abrió los ojos, se levantó de golpe y miró alrededor muy alterado. Manta le sonrió aliviado, ya estaba pensando en que quizás no regresaría después de eso…

―Yoh… estamos en el hospital ―explicó Manta junto a su cama, luego lo miró absolutamente molesto―. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡No puedes ser tan irrespetuoso con una diosa de la guerra!

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó haciendo caso omiso del regaño de su amigo.

Manta suspiró resignado, no tenía caso tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, así que optó por mentir y decirle que ella lo atendería dentro de tres días. Si le decía que en realidad lo esperaba apenas se recuperara seguro que iba corriendo en ese mismo instante.

―Entonces… ―Yoh lo miró ilusionado―. ¿Crees que ella me deje verla?

―No lo sé… Después de que trataras hasta de amenazarla no tendría tantas esperanzas ―dijo Manta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con una actitud cansada―. No debí decirte nada aún, estás aquí por mi culpa.

―No digas eso, gracias a ti por fin pude hablarle directamente a Bishamonten y ahora ella me da la oportunidad de una charla ―le sonrió Yoh―. Sí, estoy seguro de que veré a Anna de nuevo.

―Su nombre ya no es Anna…

―Ah… cierto ―recordó Yoh bajando la mirada, sin embargo, volvió a sonreírle―. Pero, no importa cuál sea su nombre, sigue siendo ella.

―Yoh… no deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones…

―Tranquilo Manta, todo va a estar bien ―Sonrió, dejando la cama ante el terror de Manta.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Acabas de despertar!

―Iré ahora, Manta ―explicó Yoh mientras se vestía―. Sé que dijo 3 días, pero debería aparecer antes de que cambie de opinión.

Manta suspiró agotado, ni con mentiras conseguía que se quedara quieto. Lo siguió para evitar que se metiera en problemas de nuevo, le preocupaba de sobre manera la vida de su amigo, pero en ese momento también pensaba en que de una forma u otra envidiaba a Yoh por amar tanto a alguien hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida enfrentando así a una diosa tan poderosa.

* * *

―¡Bishamon-sama! ―llamó Yoh en el santuario de la diosa.

Ella no tardó en aparecer, ahora no lucía molesta y no vestía su uniforme militar sino una blusa negra, jeans y botas a juego. Comenzó a caminar y les indicó que la siguieran, ambos chicos se miraron entre sí incrédulos, nunca creyeron que la verían así. Llegaron hasta el templo de Tenjin.

―Esperen aquí ―les indicó la diosa y se adentró en el lugar. Regresó varios minutos después acompañada de un hombre mayor, vestido con ropas tradicionales de color negro―. Les presento a Tenjin, dios del aprendizaje.

―¡Ooooooooooooh! ―Ambos chicos lo miraron impresionados y se postraron ante él con profundo respeto y admiración de forma casi instantánea.

―¡No sabe cómo le agradezco todo su apoyo! ―lloriqueó Manta, solía rogarle a menudo cuando se sentía colapsado por su carga académica.

―¡Me salvó de miles de castigos de Anna! ―lloriqueó emocionado el chamán al recordar que de alguna manera conseguía salvar sus exámenes, antes de que Anna lo colgara, cada vez que le rogaba a ese dios.

―Jejejeje. Me halagan jóvenes ―rio complacido el dios, carraspeó al percibir la mirada algo fastidiada de Bishamon sobre él y decidió enfocarse en el asunto que los convocaba―. Bien, Bishamon me ha contado acerca de todo este asunto desde que comenzó.

Eso hizo que ambos chicos se levantaran y escucharan atentamente sus palabras, si lo había consultado con un dios como él entonces de verdad se había tomado en serio las súplicas de Yoh y la seguridad de Anna.

―Anna también estuvo a mi servicio en cierta ocasión, en época de exámenes suele haber una carga negativa enorme y su escuela era un foco frecuente ―explicó Tenjin con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada―. Fue por eso por lo que Bishamon habló conmigo de este asunto, debo decir que hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

―No lo discuto ―dijo Yoh―. Entiendo el por qué llegamos a esto, pero no comprendo por qué no puedo verla… ―Bajó la mirada con tristeza―. Yo sé que no puedo recordarle quien soy ni quién fue ella, pero… al menos me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de despedirnos definitivamente…

Manta lo miró desconcertado, ¡¿quería verla sólo para despedirse?!

―Ya veo, entonces eres consciente de la situación actual ―intervino Bishamon, suavizando su mirada―. Tú vas a envejecer, morirás y reencarnarás, pero ella permanecerá joven y sirviendo como shinki hasta el fin de los tiempos.

―Sí… lo tengo claro... ―afirmó con voz triste y todavía cabizbajo―. Pero quiero construir nuestras últimas memorias juntos, quiero que nuestro último recuerdo sea agradable y hermoso como lo que tuvimos alguna vez ―Levantó la cabeza y miró intensamente a la diosa―. Por favor, ese es mi deseo.

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio después de su petición, sus palabras dejaban ver lo doloroso que había sido verla partir así y que toda su historia terminara tan trágicamente a manos de un ayakashi.

―Créeme que nada me hubiera gustado más que volver a ver a esa niña siendo una mujer y teniendo la familia que siempre quiso contigo, pero las cosas no fueron así y nunca lo serán ―dijo finalmente Bishamon, mantenía la mirada baja con un halo de tristeza que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes―. Me gustaría que tuviera la opción de despedirse apropiadamente, aunque no te recuerde, pero tampoco puedo cumplir tu deseo fácilmente…

―Si dice "fácilmente" quiere decir que sí es posible cumplirlo ―le indicó Yoh.

―Así es, Asakura-san ―intervino Tenjin―. Bishamon y yo lo hemos estado estudiando, creemos que no es prudente que ella tenga contacto con usted como heredero de los Asakura.

―¡¿Por qué no?! ―protestó el chamán.

―Tranquilo, dije: "como heredero de los Asakura", porque eso implicaría demasiado riesgo para ella. Su familia fue muy importante en su vida, es decir, ella dedicó toda su corta existencia a servirles ―explicó Tenjin.

―Entonces, ¿podría verla utilizando otro nombre? ―preguntó Manta, comenzando a ilusionarse por su amigo.

―No, eso tampoco es prudente ―respondió Bishamon―. El asunto no pasa por los nombres, pasa por los recuerdos construidos. Si ella interactúa con ustedes de la misma forma en que lo hacía en vida estará en peligro, contrario a otros shinki ella parece guardar algunas emociones referentes a aspectos de su vida siendo Kyoyama Anna.

―¿Nos recuerda? ―preguntó Yoh con ilusión.

―No, solo son corazonadas. Por ejemplo, cuando ustedes dos se vieron ―dijo Bishamon mirando a Manta―, ella me indicó que al principio se acercó porque le sorprendió que alguien pudiera verla, pero también dijo que tenías algo que le provocaba cierta simpatía y sabemos perfectamente que ella no se toma molestias por personas que no conoce.

―Es cierto, me advirtió que debía alejarme del lugar porque esa diosa estaba allí ―comentó Manta en una actitud pensativa―. Aunque se hubiera emocionado porque la vi, la Anna de siempre no se hubiera molestado en darse la vuelta para advertirme.

―Aun no comprendo… ―dijo Yoh.

―Ya les mencioné lo del "secreto de los dioses", habitualmente no sería problema que interactuara con humanos y que de casualidad viera a alguien que conoció en vida si esa persona no la llama por su nombre previo ―explicó Bishamon.

―Pero en este caso ―continuó Tenjin―. Ella parece conservar recuerdos afectivos en su corazón, cualquier mínimo error por parte de ustedes y sus amigos, sumado a un entorno que a ella le resulte familiar podría terminar en una catástrofe.

―Ya perdí un shinki a causa de ello y no volveré a pasar por eso ―terminó Bishamon.

―Entonces… ―Yoh los observó molesto, decían que podía verla y luego que no.

―Lo que queremos decir ―continuó Tenjin―, es que usted puede verla Asakura-san, pero no como un humano vivo. Puede verla si se convierte en alguien más cercano a la "costa lejana".

―Alguien que no tenga recuerdos de su vida ni conexiones con el mundo de los vivos, tal como es ella ahora ―añadió Bishamon.

―¡Esperen un minuto! ¡¿Están diciendo que Yoh debe morir?! ―exclamó Manta alarmado.

―Jejeje. No precisamente ―respondió Tenjin con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro―. Solo debe hablar con cierto dios que controla las vidas de los humanos y se elige cada 500 años.

―Hao… ―susurró Yoh sin dar crédito a sus oídos, sacudió la cabeza y observó confundido a los dioses frente a él―. ¿Cómo es que Hao puede ayudarme en esto?

―Él puede quitar y otorgar la vida a su antojo ―respondió Tenjin―. Puede volver a componer su cuerpo incluso si pasan años y su cuerpo mortal se deteriora.

―Además, él fue un humano por lo que no utiliza shinkis como los otros dioses, puede presentarte como su familiar y jugar con eso sin necesidad de entregarte un nombre póstumo, por lo que no morirías definitivamente.

―¿Qué pasa si Hao no quiere revivirme después?

―Mueres ―respondieron ambos dioses a la vez.

―Si muero, ¿puede tomarme otro dios? ―preguntó, sin inmutarse por la respuesta de ambas deidades.

―Sería complicado ―respondió Tenjin―. Porque tú no perderías tus memorias al convertirte en familiar de ese dios, a diferencia de nuestros shinki, que son almas sin recuerdos.

―Si mueres, y Hao no hace desaparecer tu alma, entonces simplemente entrarás en el ciclo de la reencarnación para nacer otra vez ―añadió Bishamon.

―Yoh… deberías pensarlo bien, no creo que-

―¿Cómo puedo hablar con Hao? ―interrumpió la sugerencia de Manta sin siquiera replantearse la idea.

―Bueno, eso es tarea suya Asakura-san. Usted es un chamán y debiera saber cómo contactar a su dios y a sus familiares ―respondió Tenjin dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Definitivamente ese joven había amado como nadie a esa chica Anna.

―Por sus familiares se refiere a los apaches, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Así es. Tengo entendido que usan muchos medios de comunicación con sus descendientes que permanecen en la "costa cercana" ―dijo servicialmente Tenjin.

Yoh les sonrió ampliamente he hizo una reverencia, profundamente agradecido.

―Antes de que nos des las gracias, debo añadir algo más ―dijo Bishamon, haciendo que Yoh se tensara―. Al ser mi shinki, ella debe mantener un comportamiento intachable, toda conducta que yo considere inapropiada va a provocarnos una peste.

―Lo entiendo. Se lo agradezco mucho ―dijo Yoh antes de levantar la cabeza y sonreírles por última vez, para luego comenzar a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

―¡Espera, Yoh! ―Manta iba a seguirlo, pero recordó frente a quiénes se encontraba. Se detuvo, hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se despidió de ellos, luego echó a correr para alcanzar a su amigo.

Ambos dioses los observaron hasta que se perdieron de vista, Tenjin miró de reojo a Bishamon cuando la escuchó suspirar. La diosa de la guerra se sujetaba el rostro algo afligida.

―Calma, me parece que su deseo es bastante sensato, necesita cerrar esa etapa ―dijo Tenjin a modo de apoyo―. Y es claro que la amaba, mejor dicho, que la ama. No hará nada que implique lastimarla.

―Ya lo sé… ―respondió ella soltando su rostro―. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ambos sabemos que ella murió a causa de uno de los ayakashi del brujo. Si tan solo lo hubiéramos detenido antes…

―No es tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros puede predecir el futuro ―le indicó Tenjin―. No seas tan dura contigo misma, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ese chico, lo demás depende de su relación con Hao.

Bishamon suspiró con pesar y miró al cielo, Tenjin tenía razón, después de mucho hablarlo con él, esta era la única forma algo segura de cumplir con el deseo de ese joven, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _._**

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :) También espero mantener este ritmo y publicar al menos un capítulo a la semana. Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y a quienes siguen la historia, especialmente a Kagami por su apoyo continuo en los reviews y comentarios que me han ayudado a escribir.

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

«¿Ren?», pensó Manta mirando el registro de su celular. Se emocionó al pensar que quizás había conseguido algo de información con Jeann. ―¡Ren! ¿Enc-

―Manta, me puedes decir ¡¿qué demonios tiene Yoh en la cabeza?! ―lo interrumpió el chino antes de que pudiera preguntar.

―¿Eh?

―¡Me acaba de llamar pidiéndome que lo mate con una felicidad que aterra! ―exclamó entre furioso y preocupado.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―Manta no daba a crédito a sus oídos―. ¡¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió otra forma?! ―exclamó más exasperado que nunca. Ahora entendía por qué Anna se irritaba a menudo con los actos de su amigo.

―¿Otra forma?

Manta suspiró agotado, todo ese asunto parecía ser demasiado para él así que le dijo todo a Ren, era mejor apoyar a Yoh en equipo porque definitivamente a él le iba a provocar una crisis nerviosa antes de que todo terminara.

―Tsk. Este idiota ―masculló Ren desde el otro lado de la línea una vez que Manta le contó de los eventos recientes―. Estaré en Tokio por negocios de la familia durante la próxima semana, hablaré con él para que no haga ninguna tontería por ahora, pero asegúrate de vigilarlo porque es probable que no quiera esperar.

―No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Ren ―dijo Manta, sintiéndose aliviado de tener un nuevo apoyo en la ciudad. Amidamaru, Ryu y sus amigos eran de ayuda, pero últimamente Yoh parecía no estar del todo en sus cabales así que alguien firme como Ren no estaba de más.

―Mi hermana y yo debíamos llegar el próximo lunes, le preguntaré si es posible adelantar el viaje ―añadió Ren―. Mantenme informado si hace algo estúpido. Nos vemos, Manta.

―Nos vemos ―se despidió y cortó la comunicación. Se dejó caer en el sofá en medio de un suspiro, juntó sus manos en posición de plegaria y cerró los ojos―. A cualquier dios benevolente que me escuche, por favor, que Yoh no haga ninguna tontería ―Abrió los ojos y tomó su celular otra vez, esta vez para comunicarse con Horo e informarle de los eventos recientes―. Si llamó a Ren que está en China, podría llamar a Horo también…

Manta se sintió aliviado al constatar que, aparentemente, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Yoh se comportó como un estudiante de preparatoria normal durante los siguientes 3 días, al parecer la conversación entre él y Ren había conseguido frenarlo lo suficiente como para que fuera capaz de esperar hasta su llegada.

Horo-Horo llegó un par de días después de que lo llamara, acompañado de Pirika. La chica insistía en que quizás podrían contactarse con los apaches usando los oráculos que les habían entregado durante el torneo, así que comenzaron a investigar el cómo, usando el oráculo de Horo para darle más opciones a Yoh… opciones que no implicaran morir para hablar con Hao…

* * *

―Yoh, primero que todo, eres un idiota ―dijo Ren de mal humor. Lo observaba de brazos cruzados al igual que Jun, Pirika, Horo, Manta, Ryu y los espíritus acompañantes presentes que se encontraban a la mesa―. En segundo lugar: no pienso matarte sin evaluar otras opciones.

―Usamos el oráculo para contactar a Kalim y a Silva, están dentro de los grandes espíritus y solicitaron una audiencia con Hao para ti ―explicó Horo.

―Así que no es necesario morir para saber qué dirá Hao ―terminó Manta.

―Entiendo tu ansiedad, Yoh ―dijo Jun―. Pero no es bueno tomar esa clase de decisiones apresuradamente.

―¿Qué dijeron de la audiencia? ―preguntó Yoh, adoptando una actitud seria.

―Los llamaremos ahora, contigo presente, para que no haya confusiones ―dijo Pirika, tomando el oráculo y comenzando a marcar.

Todos observaron atentamente como ella dejaba el objeto sobre la mesa mientras se escuchaba el tono de espera, como en cualquier teléfono, a los pocos segundos se detuvo y escucharon una voz familiar.

―¡Buen día! ―saludó alegremente Kalim a través del oráculo―. Sé que Yoh debe estar impaciente así que iré al grano: Hao accedió.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Yoh, sintiendo que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

―Sí, pero con una condición ―Kalim hizo una pausa antes de continuar―. No aceptará hablar contigo a menos que llegues hasta él sin tu cuerpo terrenal.

―Eso pensé ―dijo Yoh con una sonrisa tranquila. Se encogió de hombros―. No tengo problemas. ¿Cuándo será?

―Si dices eso, será ahora mismo. Al resto los mantendremos informados por este medio ―dicho eso se cortó la comunicación e Yoh cayó sobre la mesa sin vida.

* * *

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó Asaha mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba junto a su diosa en un centro comercial, famoso por sus tiendas de lujo.

―Ahora eres mi guía, como tal, debes acompañarme en las reuniones y eventos sociales ―explicó Bishamonten sonriente―. Iremos con un sastre para que haga tu uniforme de gala y luego buscaremos un vestido para el Kamuhakaru que se celebrará este mes.

―¿Compran su ropa en tiendas de la "costa cercana"? ―preguntó algo incrédula.

―No del todo, hay algunas tiendas que pertenecen a dioses menores en este lugar ―respondió su diosa, mirando entretenida las vitrinas alrededor―. Ven, Kazuma y yo siempre compramos aquí ―La tomó de un brazo y la llevó dentro de una de las tiendas.

De alguna manera le sorprendía que una diosa de la guerra como ella tuviera un sentido de la estética y de la moda tan desarrollado. La verdad es que todos los atuendos que su diosa y el dependiente de la tienda elegían para ella resaltan sus atributos y le quedaban sorprendentemente bien, pero no dejaban conformes a quienes la estaban usando de "muñeca" para probarle un vestido tras otro.

―Mmm. No lo sé Bisha, no me convence ―le comentó el dependiente, observando de pies a cabeza a su shinki.

Asaha se miró en el espejo, no era su estilo, pero tenía que reconocer que le gustaba como se veía en su cuerpo. Se trataba de un vestido color celeste, ceñido al cuerpo desde la cintura hacia arriba y suelto en la parte inferior, que caía ligero hasta medio muslo por el frente y bajo las rodillas por detrás.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Bishamon con curiosidad―. Con los accesorios se vería divina.

―Pero van a desentonar demasiado si tú vas con el vestido que habías visto antes ―se quejó el vendedor.

Asaha se los quedó mirando mientras lo discutían, la verdad es que a ella le bastaba con un vestido negro sencillo o quizás un azul oscuro.

―¡Ya sé! Te probaremos a ti Bisha, y veremos qué tal se ven juntas ―dijo el vendedor empujando a Bishamon hasta los vestuarios―. Asa-chan, puedes mirar por la tienda, pero no atrevas a cambiarte ―dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano mientras casi arrastraba a su diosa hacia otro sector.

―… de acuerdo ―murmuró la aludida y comenzó a caminar descalza por el resto de la tienda, todavía no se probaba los zapatos y de todas formas los vivos no podían verla así que daba igual si su atuendo estaba completo o no.

Comenzó a observar a las otras clientas de la tienda, al parecer el sector en donde se encontraban ella y Bishamon estaba separado, aparentemente era solo para deidades o similares. Había varias chicas probándose vestidos de fiesta acompañadas por otras mujeres mayores que parecían ser familiares. Sin darse cuenta terminó en una sección donde había solo vestidos de novia, había bastante ajetreo, aparentemente una novia indecisa. Se sentó a observar con atención a la joven que se miraba al espejo sin mucha convicción por el atuendo que las vendedoras y sus amigas le celebraban.

―No lo sé… ―decía la novia. Una joven de unos 25 con el cabello negro y ojos verdes, su piel tostada resaltaba estupendamente con el blanco del vestido.

―¿Cómo que no sabes? ―preguntó incrédula una de sus amigas―. ¡Pareces una diosa!

―Bueno, tanto así como una diosa… ―murmuró Asaha para sí, levantando una ceja y haciendo la comparación entre la rubia a quien servía (y otras tantas deidades que había conocido en el último tiempo) con aquella mujer.

―¡Lo siento! Uno de los amigos de mi hermano tuvo problemas, tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital ―se disculpó una joven de cabello verde, vestida con ropas de diseño chino, mientras entraba apresuradamente al probador.

―Tranquila Jun, todavía nos quedan varias horas al parecer ―comentó otra de las amigas, con aspecto cansado.

―Jejeje. Bueno, me alegra no haberte fallado ―le comentó sonriente a la novia. Se sentó junto a la shinki rubia que estaba matando el tiempo allí, la miró para saludar y se quedó en shock. La chica la miró de vuelta, quedándose estática en su posición―. Esto… ¿dónde está el baño?

―¿Eh? Está al fondo a la derecha.

―Gracias ―respondió sonriente y se llevó a la "intrusa" fuera del salón ante la sorpresa de la rubia. Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser oída y se volteó a mirarla―. Tú eres… ―Se contuvo cuando recordó que no podía llamarla por el nombre con el cual la había conocido―. Tú no estás viva… ―dijo finalmente.

―Me sorprende que puedas verme ―dijo la chica.

―Pertenezco a una familia de chamanes… Tienes forma física… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Soy una regalía al servicio de Bishamonten-sama, mi nombre es Asaha ―se presentó la rubia. Tenía una sensación extraña, similar a la que sintió por ese chico Oyamada, mientras hablaba con esta joven.

―¿Hay algún problema alrededor? ―preguntó Jun alarmándose ligeramente.

―No, no es nada. Solo vinimos a ver algo de ropa, el Kamuhakari es este mes y debemos vestir apropiadamente para la ocasión ―explicó Asaha, sin poder explicarse a sí misma por qué le daba explicaciones a una joven que no conocía.

―¡Asa-chaaaaaaaan! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Vuelve aquí pequeña! ―llamó el vendedor que las atendía con un tono de voz agudamente feliz.

La hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se apresuró a regresar.

Jun la observó perderse entre los colgadores, entonces reaccionó y corrió tras de ella, pero pasado cierto punto no pudo seguir avanzando pese a que veía personas del otro lado.

―Ese debe ser un sector exclusivo para ellos… ―murmuró con tristeza. No podía seguirla, pero al menos ahora se le ocurría una buena forma de ayudar a Yoh con su deseo…―. Eso si Hao decide escuchar sus plegarias…

* * *

―Entonces dijo que lo pensará… ―dijo Horo sin creer del todo que Hao lo hubiera matado para una charla de solo 20 minutos.

―Sí… ―dijo Yoh de brazos cruzados y muy tranquilo.

―Y tuvo que matarte solo para decirte eso… ―insistió Horo.

―Yep ―asintió Yoh.

―Ese bastardo… Es una suerte que mi hermana estuviera aquí, sino te dejaba muerto ―comentó Ren, molesto porque Hao se lo estaba tomando como un simple juego.

―Sí, se lo agradezco ―Le sonrió Yoh―. Espero que no llegue tarde a la junta con su amiga.

―Pero… Yoh… viendo la actitud de Hao, dudo que sea seguro que te reviva incluso si acepta ―comentó Manta preocupado.

―No te preocupes Manta, todo saldrá bien ―Sonrió Yoh, adoptando su forma de ser habitual. Ahora sí podía decir que estaba tranquilo, ahora sí que estaba jugando todas sus cartas por Anna.

* * *

―Bueno, ya tenemos todo. Vamos de regreso ―anunció sonriente Bishamon.

Asaha asintió, finalmente sí había podido usar un vestido del mismo diseño, pero en negro y eso la hacía sentir más cómoda, además así iba más a juego con su diosa quien asistiría de blanco y negro. Iban caminando hasta la salida cuando divisó a lo lejos a aquella chica de cabello verde que le había hablado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Bishamon al notar su mirada.

―Nada… ―Iba a callarse con eso, pero recordó que las mentiras podían picar a su diosa. Resopló frustrada, decirlo todo era agotador―. Bueno, esa chica me vio… tuve la misma sensación que con ese chico Oyamada.

―Ya veo… ―comentó Bishamon pensativamente, quizás no era bueno dejarla deambular sola por ahí.

―Si es un problema…

―No, no lo es ―Le sonrió y la guio hasta afuera―. ¿Te parece si aprovechamos de comer fuera? Si vas a ser mi guía tenemos que conocernos mejor, más allá de lo que te puedan decir los demás.

Asaha simplemente asintió y la miró por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad. Sí, tenía razón en ese punto, pero también le parecía que quería sacarle algo más de información a ella.

―Asumo que Kazuma te ha informado de aquel que se hace llamar brujo ―dijo la diosa mientras caminaban.

―Sí, me lo ha mencionado ―respondió Asaha, comprendiendo ahora el por qué quería hablar con ella―. Entiendo que la muerte de una de sus shinki se produjo como consecuencia de un encuentro con él.

―Así es. Los shinki no pueden recibir un toque de su arma o probablemente mueran. Además, los ayakashi que él controla también han atacado a humanos, es nuestra responsabilidad acabarlo.

―Kazuma me lo había mencionado. No se preocupe, estaré a la altura de sus expectativas ―dijo la chica, tan calmada como siempre.

―Estoy segura de que será así ―Bishamon solo pudo sonreírle, "No se preocupe, estaré a la altura de sus expectativas" esas fueron sus palabras exactas el día en que comenzó como su apoyo en vida, varios meses atrás.

―Por cierto, sé que no debería preguntar, pero…

―¿Qué pasa? ―La observó con curiosidad―. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, se supone que debemos tenernos confianza.

―Bueno, me preguntaba quién era aquel joven que la llamó tan irrespetuosamente aquel día.

Bishamon se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar su camino, eso no se lo esperaba. Bueno, el chico había sido su prometido y era evidente que Anna estaba enamorada de él, probablemente sus gustos siguieran siendo los mismos pese a dejar el mundo de los vivos… pero una shinki enamorada de un humano no parecía una buena apuesta… solo esperaba que a Yoh no se le ocurriera declararse o algo por el estilo, porque definitivamente sería problemático.

―Es… un conocido que pasa por un mal momento ―Se encogió de hombros―. No le des muchas vueltas.

―Ya veo… ―Asaha la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sospechaba que había algo más y, por alguna razón, su diosa no quería hablar del asunto. No podía quitarse la voz de ese joven de la cabeza, no lo había visto con claridad a causa de la distancia, pero había algo en él que la llamaba.

* * *

Yoh estaba en su habitación, recostado en un futón sin despegar los ojos de su oráculo virtual, esperando a que Hao finalmente le informara de su decisión. Sabía que su gemelo ya había decidido, pero no quería darle una respuesta tan fácilmente, probablemente quería establecer algunas condiciones y por eso decidió tomarse algunas horas… que Yoh esperaba no fueran demasiadas.

―Tranquilo, Yoh. Aquí me tienes ―dijo el _Shaman King,_ apareciendo en la habitación.

Yoh se sentó de un salto y lo observó con atención, esperando que le dijera las condiciones para aceptar su petición. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la única forma de ver a Hao directamente era estar muerto, miró hacia atrás y tuvo un escalofrío al verse a sí mismo tendido en la cama.

―Cumpliré con tu deseo, pero tengo una condición.

―¡Lo que sea! ―exclamó Yoh, olvidándose de su cuerpo.

―Jejeje ―Hao sonrió de forma arrogante y confiada, con aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que solía tener cuando demostraba su superioridad―. Tú, tu mujer y descendencia tendrán que obedecer cualquier orden que les entregue en cualquier momento de tu vida.

Yoh se tensó, si la condición se aplicara solo a él hubiera aceptado de inmediato, de igual manera si su mujer pudiera ser Anna porque sabía que ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero no quería pensar en otra mujer en su vida aún… y le parecía injusto que ella tuviera que pagar por un deseo que implicaba ver al verdadero amor de su vida…

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Hao, mirándolo ahora con desdén―. ¿Anna no lo vale?

―… lo haré ―murmuró, bajando la mirada y disculpándose mentalmente con quien fuera a acompañarlo en el futuro… si es que llegaba a tener otra compañera…

―Jajaja, sabía que lo harías ―Hao le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato, Yoh la tomó con firmeza―. Tienes 24 horas para avisar a quien quieras, cumplido ese plazo vendrás conmigo y con los apaches. Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero si tu cuerpo se vuelve polvo no es mi problema, necesito al menos tus huesos para revivirte ―dicho eso desapareció.

Yoh se sintió mareado, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba acostado de nuevo. Se levantó de golpe y miró hacia atrás, exhaló aliviado cuando no se vio a sí mismo, eso quería decir que Hao cumpliría con su palabra. Bajó las escaleras emocionado y entró en el comedor para comunicarles a todos lo que había pasado.

―¡Jun! Muchas gracias por lo de más temprano, espero que no hayas llegado demasiado tarde.

―No, la verdad es que me ahorraste varias horas allí ―respondió ella con una sonrisa amable que luego se tornó triste―. También llegué justo a tiempo para ver a alguien más…

―Suena como alguien importante ―dijo Yoh, tomando asiento.

―Anna estaba allí, se preparaba para el Kamuhakari ―Jun se decidió a decirlo todo de una vez, la cara de Yoh le decía que probablemente Hao ya había decidido―. Si Hao accedió, esa es una buena ocasión para verla. Dicen que todos los dioses se reúnen para esta ocasión.

―¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Estará allí?! ―preguntó emocionado.

―Pero Yoh, si Hao no-

―Él ya accedió ―dijo Yoh interrumpiendo a Manta―. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré allá, sé que ya les he pedido mucho, pero… por favor cuiden de mi cuerpo mientras voy.

―¿Cuánto tiempo será?

―No lo sé ―Yoh se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro―. El necesario.

Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo en la habitación, a ninguno de ellos les agradaba la idea, pero si eso significaba superar la repentina muerte de Anna y le permitía a Yoh seguir adelante con su vida, entonces lo apoyarían de la mejor forma posible.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _._**


	5. Chapter 5

―Entonces me dices que Anna estará en el Kamuhakari ―comentó Hao de forma pensativa. Varios minutos después de que Yoh le entregara la información―. No tengo claro si puedo asistir.

―¡Pero eres un dios! ―exclamó Yoh incrédulo.

―Sí, lo soy. Pero esa celebración generalmente está reservada para las deidades orientales, específicamente japonesas, yo soy lo que dirías un dios internacional. No nací en la cultura de un país específico, me convertí en dios a causa de mis habilidades como chamán.

―Pues, si no estás seguro consúltalo con otros dioses ―sugirió Yoh.

―No conozco a otros dioses ―dijo Hao, sin inmutarse por la cara de sorpresa y shock de Yoh―. Habitualmente me la paso aquí en los grandes espíritus y nunca voy al sitio reservado para el _Shaman King_ en el Takagamahara.

―O sea que eres un dios antisocial… ―Yoh lo miró con los ojos entornados.

―No me mires así, no tenía motivos para hablar con ninguno. Me basta conmigo ―respondió Hao, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

―¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ver a Anna? ―preguntó Yoh comenzando a irritarse con él―. ¡Ella sí está en contacto con otros dioses!

―Cálmate Yoh, conoces a Bishamonten y eso es suficiente. Les haré una visita ―dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.

―¿Puedo ir? ―preguntó Yoh como un niño ilusionado.

―No, quiero hablar a solas con Bishamonten y tantear el terreno. Pero primero iremos a mi propiedad, no la he mirado desde que tomé el título ―Hao tronó los dedos y ambos aparecieron frente a una mansión estilo japonés. El Shaman King sonrió complacido―. Veo que los apaches si han hecho las remodelaciones.

―Hao, no sabes si podrás ir a ese evento, déjame ir contigo y verla sin necesidad de eso ―insitió Yoh, siguiendo a Hao hacia el interior de la mansión.

―Vaya que hicieron un buen trabajo ―dijo Hao sonriente e ignorando olímpicamente a Yoh mientras caminaba y admiraba el lugar.

―Hao… ―dijo Yoh con un tono fastidiado mientras lo seguía y lo observaba frunciendo el ceño.

―Yoh, sabes que puedo eliminar tu alma aquí y ahora. Yo decido cómo haremos las cosas ―Se volteó y le lanzó una de esas miradas frías que tenía cuando iba a tomar una vida―. ¿Queda claro?

Yoh apretó los puños y se mordió los labios sintiéndose impotente, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera desafiado, pero no podía arriesgarse a fastidiarlo de verdad y nunca tener la oportunidad de hablar con Anna nuevamente. Solo le quedó asentir en silencio y seguir a su "dios" a través de aquella mansión, al llegar al centro de aquella morada Yoh notó que era una réplica casi exacta de la casa de sus abuelos en Izumo.

―Quise que fuera como la casa Asakura, nuestro linaje no puede olvidarse.

―Hao-sama, me alegra que haya decidido venir ―saludó un oficial apache, se inclinó y le ofreció unos sobres a Hao―. Ha llegado correspondencia, una de ellas es una invitación al Kamuhakari que se celebrará dentro de 2 semanas.

―¡Vaya! ¡Estás de suerte Yoh! ―comentó alegremente Hao, tomó los sobres y comenzó a adentrarse en la mansión seguido por sus ahora dos acompañantes―. Iré con Bishamonten de todas formas, tenemos que conocer las normas de estos eventos. Los dioses "puros" son mucho más poderosos que yo y no quisiera ofenderlos.

El rostro de Yoh se iluminó, por fin podría encontrarse con Anna y hablar con ella. No importaba si no podía ir con Hao ahora mismo y debía esperar algunos días para eso, finalmente sí tendría algo de tiempo con ella.

El Shaman King se marchó luego de asegurarse de que Yoh fuera vigilado por los apaches y no osara seguirlo hasta casa de Bishamonten, había enviado a alguien a anunciar su visita y ella le había advertido que Yoh no podía ver a Anna hasta que se aclararan algunos puntos. Hao ya estaba al tanto de la situación y de lo compleja que podía resultar, pero podía usarla a su favor. Sonrió pagado de sí mismo, en realidad la situación le venía de perlas porque iba a enfrentarse a un gran problema dentro de algunos años y la promesa de Yoh sería muy útil para ese entonces. Además, si las cosas eran de la forma en que él las percibía, incluso tendría a Anna y a un fuerte heredero de los Asakura cumpliendo esa promesa para él.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a la rubia que le abrió la puerta, pero por dentro se sintió algo extraño al no notar ningún rastro de reconocimiento por parte de la chica.

―Usted debe ser Hao-sama ―saludó cordialmente y le hizo un gesto cortés con el brazo para indicarle que pasaran―. Bishamonten-sama lo está esperando.

―Jejeje. Chica, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó Hao, aguantando las ganas de reír porque Anna jamás de los jamases lo hubiera llamado "Hao-sama".

―Asaha, soy la actual guía de Bishamonten-sama.

―Un gusto, Asaha ―dijo Hao, aún sonriente y aguantando la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con aparecer a causa del tremendo respeto que la chica manifestaba hacia él. Iba a grabar esa escena en su memoria y a presumirla con Yoh.

―Por aquí ―le indicó la rubia, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Llegaron hasta un gran salón, con sofás y un escritorio justo enfrente de un enorme ventanal con vistas al jardín. Supo de inmediato que esa debía ser la oficina de Bishamonten por la cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio y la conversación que llevaba con aquel shinki de gafas.

―Asaha, Kazuma, por favor déjennos solos ―solicitó la diosa, poniéndose de pie para saludar a la visita.

Ambos shinkis se miraron brevemente entre sí, por el rabillo del ojo. Esa solicitud era de por sí extraña, habitualmente al menos uno de ellos se hubiera quedado al interior de la oficina, sin embargo, ambos asintieron y dejaron la estancia sin hacer comentarios.

―Bueno, iré a ver cómo va Yukine. Estaba practicando algunos hechizos en la biblioteca ―dijo Kazuma, comenzando a caminar―. Nos vemos.

La chica asintió y lo observó alejarse. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, el dios que estaba allí dentro definitivamente tenía algo… Sacudió la cabeza, eran tonterías, últimamente parecía que a todos los que se topaba les encontraba "algo", quizás fuera un poco paranoica por naturaleza y nada más ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Además, si su diosa no quería que ella conociera detalles de algunas personas, entonces no era quién para contradecirle. Decidió que lo mejor era dar una ronda por la mansión para verificar que todo estuviera bien, ese idiota de Yato siempre aprovechaba para infiltrarse cuando Yukine iba a estudiar.

Sorpresivamente, todo estaba bien, nadie había visto nada fuera de lo común y estaban felices disfrutando de su día de descanso. Se entretuvo trazando límites con los gemelos, que aún tenían dificultades para ello y le pidieron ayuda para no depender siempre de Kazuma, cuando se cansaron ella decidió continuar con su recorrido. Supo que había sido lo correcto cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación de Kazuma, a quien había visto hace 2 minutos con Yukine, corrió hasta la puerta y se enfureció al instante.

―¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, BASURAAAAAAAAAA?!

Yato se sobresaltó y de un segundo a otro se trasladó a la esquina de la habitación de Kazuma, usando al pequeño Ebisu como escudo. Ya había aprendido que la guía de Bishamon era casi tan temible como la misma diosa.

―Se parece a Pervertida-san ―comentó inocentemente el joven Ebisu al ver el rostro furibundo y el aura violeta alrededor de la rubia que los miraba desde la puerta.

―¡Y NO TE BASTA CON ROBARLE A KAZUMA, SINO QUE ADEMÁS CORROMPES A UN NIÑO INOCENTE! ―rugió Asaha apuntando acusadoramente a Yato, con sus niveles de ira por los cielos.

―¡Ebisu, muéstrale la caja que está bajo de la cama! ―exclamó Yato, esperando que eso salvara su vida.

―¿La que tiene las historias de Pervertida-san? ―preguntó inocentemente Ebisu.

―¡Esa! ―dijo Yato mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro al ver que Asaha se acercaba arremangándose el blazer en plena actitud de matón a punto de dar una paliza.

Ebisu se estremeció al verla, percibió el peligro inminente así que se apresuró para llegar hasta la cama, rebuscó nerviosamente y tomó uno de los libros que Yato le había prohibido. Lo abrió justo a la mitad sin mirar el contenido y lo puso frente a los ojos de Asaha al tiempo en que ella agarraba a Yato por la ropa para dar el primer golpe.

Yato cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio que la chica estaba paralizada mirando aquella página con los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca abierta a todo lo que daba y roja de vergüenza. Asaha arrojó lejos a Yato y tomó el _dojinshi_ que le mostraba Ebisu, se quedó en la misma posición y con la misma cara, en estado de shock. Sin poder creer que Kazuma, el guía anterior, guardara esas cosas en su habitación. La rubia cerró el libro de golpe, sacudió la cabeza y miró furiosamente a Yato.

―¡Seguro lo plantaste aquí para salvarte el pellejo si alguien te encontraba! ―exclamó apuntándolo, todavía con el rostro encendido de rojo porque no podía sacar la imagen de su cabeza―. ¡Kazuma era el guía, el ejemplar, no pudo ver eso sin picar a Bishamon-sama!

―¡¿Por qué crees que la llamo perra pervertida?! ―se defendió Yato levantándose del piso y apuntándola de vuelta―. ¡Puedes mirar el resto de la caja y registrar su celular si quieres! ¡Te darás cuenta de lo pervertido que es!

―Esa caja está ahí desde hace mucho, la vi cuando Yato le robó por primera vez a Kazuma-san, antes de que llegaras aquí ―dijo Ebisu.

Asaha se puso blanca de la impresión mientras su mandíbula caía hasta el piso con el comentario del pequeño dios de la fortuna, ahora sí estaba en shock.

―Bien, tienes mucho que procesar así queeeee… ―Yato tomó al pequeño Ebisu y a la billetera de Kazuma para luego salir corriendo por su vida―: ¡NOS VEMOS BISHA JR!

El grito del dios de la calamidad la hizo reaccionar, se abofeteó a sí misma y echó a correr tras de él, pero no llegó lejos porque se estrelló con Kazuma al llegar a la puerta.

―¡¿Asaha?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Vi huir a Yato, ¿¡qué se llevó?!―preguntó tomándola de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella lo miró con desconfianza y el rostro al rojo vivo. Él la observó con curiosidad―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ―rugió al tiempo que le daba una bofetada mortal haciéndolo caer sangrando al piso―. ¡YATOGAMI ME MOSTRÓ TUS " _LIBROS_ "!

Kazuma quedó medio muerto en el piso, escuchó la acusación de su ahora guía como si estuviera a varios metros de distancia, ese golpe calificaría como uno de los "ligeros" de Veena. Se tomó la cabeza algo mareado, la veía mover los brazos y apuntarlo furiosamente mientras movía la boca, al parecer estaba gritando, pero Kazuma era incapaz de procesar todos los gritos que le dirigía su guía, lo único que conseguía procesar era que, aparentemente, Yato le había mostrado algo en su habitación que la había puesto furiosa.

―¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! ―preguntó Bishamon irrumpiendo en la habitación. Vio a Kazuma medio muerto, tratando de levantarse sin éxito, aparentemente mareado y luego miró a su guía que la observaba frunciendo el ceño del peor humor que había visto en ella hasta ahora.

―¡No volveré a llamarte -sama! ―exclamó ella apuntándola acusadoramente.

―¡¿Ah?! ―Bishamon dejó de lado su preocupación por Kazuma y la miró atónita. La chica pasó por su lado sin mirarla y dando pisotones―. ¡Asaha! ―llamó la diosa mientras salía tras ella.

―Ve-ve-veena ―llamó Kazuma con un hilo de voz, extendiendo una mano en su dirección, aún mareado por el golpe. Ahora sus neuronas habían hecho las conexiones suficientes para saber qué le había molestado a Asaha.

Mientras Kazuma trataba de levantarse para seguir a ambas rubias, la diosa alcanzaba a su shinki, quien había entrado al gimnasio de la mansión y daba golpes de muerte a un saco de box para liberar su estrés, ante el terror de los otros que la miraban desde la puerta, temerosos de toparse con su furia algún día.

«¡ESTÚPIDO KAZUMAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME BORRARÉ ESA IMAGEN EN AÑOS!», rugió en sus pensamientos. ¡Definitivamente quería matar a Kazuma porque había visto esas cosas por su culpa!

―Déjennos solas ―ordenó Bishamon a los shinkis en la puerta, entró y cerró tras de ella. Miró a la chica con los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño―. ¡Me puedes decir qué rayos fue todo eso!

―KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ―Le dio una patada que mandó a volar el saco de box a través de la ventana. Luego se volteó a encarar a su diosa, frunciendo el ceño, pero al observarla recordó esa imagen, entonces se sujetó la cabeza tratando de olvidar y enrojeciendo de nuevo.

―¿Asaha? ―Bishamon la miró arqueando una ceja, ahora preocupada por ella, pero no sabía qué podía estar tan mal cuando nadie la había picado. Como todo estaba bien con ella podía asumir que no habían tenido una gran pelea ni nada por estilo, pero ahora su shinki sacudía la cabeza mientras se jalaba ligeramente el cabello y maldecía a Kazuma.

―¡¿Cómo es que eso no te hace daño?! ―la chica la apuntó muy molesta, con los ojos en blanco y dientes afilados―. ¡Yato tiene razón, eres una pervertida! ¡No consideras inapropiado que Kazuma vea esas cosas!

―¿Esas…? ―Bishamon la miró primero extrañada y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa―. ¡¿Todavía los tiene?! ―exclamó ahora molesta con Kazuma.

―¡¿LO SABÍAS?! ―exclamó la chica incrédula e impactada como nunca en su vida.

―Lo… lo descubrí hace algún tiempo ―murmuró Bishamon, desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en el rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño ahora molesta con Kazuma y luego miró a su ahora guía a quién parecía haberle provocado una especie de trauma―. ¡Pero pensé que se había desecho de ellos! ―Hizo una pausa y observó a la chica siempre impasible ahora en estado de shock―… ¿estás bien?

―¡¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?! ―rugió la chica―. ¡Y yo defendiéndote de ese idiota de Yato!

―¡Así que fue ese imbécil! ―exclamó, ahora definitivamente furiosa. Se dio la vuelta para salir y buscar a su odioso vecino, pero la detuvo la pesa que le arrojó su shinki en la cabeza. Se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ojo derecho, se volteó lenta y amenazadoramente con un aura violeta y ojos que hubieran matado a su shinki de solo quererlo―. ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es esa, Asaha? ―preguntó con voz amenazante.

―¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es ignorar a tu guía, Bisha? ―respondió ella en la misma actitud.

―Cambia ese tono niña ―respondió acercándose amenazadoramente.

―No soy una niña, lo quieras o no soy tu guía y me debes explicaciones ―replicó sin intimidarse y acercándose tan amenazante como la diosa.

Se quedaron a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia haciendo una guerra de miradas y desprendiendo un aura tensa que incluso quienes escuchaban detrás de la puerta podían percibir. Miraban nerviosos a la puerta sin saber si debían arriesgarse o no, esos enfrentamientos nunca habían ocurrido entre su diosa y Kazuma. Ahora era como tener a dos diosas de la guerra enfrentándose.

―¡¿Kazuma-san?! ―exclamó alarmado Akiha. Todos voltearon a mirar, quedaron blancos de miedo al ver a su antiguo guía con la misma cara que vieron a Yato después de que Asaha se topara con él hace algunos días.

―Asaha-nee es de temer ―dijo espantado Kazuha. Todos los demás asintieron en silencio e igual de asustados sin dejar de mirar a Kazuma.

―Eftoy ben ―comentó Kazuma con la cara hinchada como nunca a causa de la bofetada, trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlos, pero era demasiado doloroso. Percibió la tensión que provenía desde el interior del gimnasio, respiró hondo, se irguió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para enfrentar a ambas rubias.

―No creo que sea muy inteligente hacer eso ahora mismo ―le advirtió Kinuha―. Asaha-san parecía de un humor de los mil demonios y Bishamon-sama parece que tampoco está de buenas.

―Tenfo fhe aferlo ―respondió Kazuma, dispuesto a asumir toda la responsabilidad del asunto, ya sabía cómo defenderse de Veena y, si tenía su favor, no importaba que Asaha fuera la guía. Se acercó a la puerta y fue derribado por el portazo con el que se abrió.

―¡Kazuma-san! ―exclamaron preocupados todos los shinki presentes.

Bishamon los miró con curiosidad, aun sujetando el pomo de la puerta, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Kazuma, lo observó frunciendo el ceño mientras su regalía bendita se levantaba sobándose el rostro.

―Diría que lo siento, pero no ―comentó de malas, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pasó por su lado caminando de brazos cruzados seguida de Asaha―. Hablaremos más tarde y espero que tengas una buena explicación.

―Estaba en tu habitación porque Yatogami robó tu billetera ―le indicó Asaha, con su indiferencia habitual y sin mirarlo, mientras seguía a Bishamon―. No pude detenerlo porque me mostró eso.

―Vamos a salir ―anunció la diosa para todos los demás y se perdió de vista junto a su guía.

―Parece que lo arreglaron… ―murmuró Kinuha, observando atónita en la dirección que ambas habían tomado. Miró a Kazuma con algo de sospecha―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kazuma se tensó y se disculpó para ir a la enfermería. Definitivamente iba a ser difícil convivir con dos rubias con carácter que tenían las jerarquías más altas dentro de esa casa. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Asaha tomara la confianza suficiente para sacar su verdadero carácter a flote, pero no esperaba que el gatillante fuera él.

«Espero que Veena no escuche sus sugerencias de castigo…»

* * *

―Mis disculpas por el escándalo, surgió algo y tendré que ausentarme ―explicó Bishamon de vuelta en su oficina―. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

―No hay problema, ya me ha dejado bastante claras las cosas ―dijo Hao, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro porque había reconocido perfectamente el sonido de la "izquierda legendaria" de Anna―. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

Bishamon y Asaha lo acompañaron hasta la puerta. Hao las escuchó maldecir a un tal Yato y discutir acerca de su posible ubicación mientras se alejaba. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes, al parecer Anna se estaba divirtiendo durante su estancia allí.

―Bien, dejaré que juegues al shinki un poco más ―murmuró mientras caminaba―. Al parecer las opciones son 50-50 ―Rio ligeramente y luego una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro―. Veremos si tenemos suerte en las apuestas, Yoh.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Saludos :)


End file.
